


The Headless Waltz

by Усы Орлова (orlovs_moustache)



Series: ФРПГ [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, No Romance, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orlovs_moustache/pseuds/%D0%A3%D1%81%D1%8B%20%D0%9E%D1%80%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B0
Summary: Райлу, позже названную Белой, перекрестил в Белую не кто иной, как Железный Волк.По мотивам ролевой.
Series: ФРПГ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838860





	The Headless Waltz

Я увидел тебя такою, что не верил своим глазам:  
В этой острой, хрустальной ярости растекался огнем я сам.  
Вся в зазубринах, хлопья ржавчины – да тебя ли боялся люд?  
Брось оружие, моя милая. Каждый встретит последний суд.

Ты позволила мне коснуться, как не трогал еще никто.  
Было черное – станет белое. Цирк под куполом шапито.  
Восхитительное превращение! Что, маэстро, уже на бис?  
Осторожнее, ты не вечная. Акробаты летают вниз.

Ты искала меня годами, отрицая любых богов.  
Я нашел тебя первым. Что же. Ты готова. И я готов.  
Я не буду скучать, родная. Но уже не забуду, что

_я увидел тебя такою, как не видел еще никто._


End file.
